1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear and axle lubricant oil composition, more particularly for automotive gears, for reducing power loss due to friction, whereby fuel saving may be achieved.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For some years efforts have been made to reduce fuel consumption of automobiles and heavy goods vehicles and the like.
Several of the solutions proposed are of a purely mechanical nature. Other approaches have involved a search for lubricants which will reduce overall friction of components, whereby energy saving is possible. At the present time, in the field of automotive gear or axle oils, there are employed conventional mineral oil compositions or fully synthetic compositions, for example compositions based on synthetic esters or on polyalphaolefins plus polyalkenes. In U.K. Pat. No. 786950 there is disclosed a fully synthetic lubricating composition, said to be particularly suitable for gas turbine bearings, which comprises (a) a liquid ester (such as di (2-ethylhexyl) sebacate or adipate), (b) a polyoxyalkylene glycol or mono- or di-ether thereof and (c) a Group II metal salt of either an aromatic carboxylic acid or a phenol.